


The Sword and the Pen

by ryoutaaa



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: AU where mayu dies infront of morishige, F/M, Oneshot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoutaaa/pseuds/ryoutaaa
Summary: a short oneshot about Morishige holding mayu's dead body in his arms :3c,





	The Sword and the Pen

Tears were streaming down Morishige’s face. He had just witnessed the love of his life- his sweetheart Mayu get killed right before him. How was this fair? He didn’t want to be without her, considering she was always there for him. It hurt to even think of her dying and having to keep experiencing the pain nonstop. Just the thought had made his heart ache. 

“Mayu, please, I don’t… I don’t wanna live without you.” Morishige whined, trying to hold back more tears. He knew that she wouldn’t want him to cry over her like this, but he couldn’t help himself. He loved her more than she could ever know, and to see her all bloodied up like this destroyed him. It broke his heart into a thousand pieces. How could he continue living without Mayu? It hurt so much, his heart ached. Mayu was all he had.

But even that had to be taken away from him, right?   
Right.


End file.
